


Decayed

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Inflicted, Mystery, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Zombie, team natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: In a world gone twisted with a cannibalistic disease, Natsu and Lucy must find a way survive when everything falls against them. But even in the midst of an apocalypses, it's hard to ignore their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

The sunlight was just starting to sink in the sky, falling behind the Alps turning the white snow to a glistening silver from the setting sun. It was just starting to turn to winter and carrying from the Alps was the smell of dewy rain.

Lucy stood on top of the stone wall that was guarding the town of Magnolia within, looking down one hundred feet below her where the Inflicted moved – people they were once, but now more commonly known as the Inflicted – watching them as they looked at the walls with focused eyes.

These weren't typical zombies you read in books; they weren't blank expressionless beings that moved around mindlessly.

These things were different – Inflicted – they were smart. They could strategize, they understood notions and actions, and worst of all moved in packs.

They were lethal at the least.

They couldn't really talk, at best they could string together a few words, but that was only in some cases. Not all.

Natsu moved besides her peering down below at the creatures, "They're getting desperate. They haven't had human flesh in months. At least not these ones."

"The hordes are getting smaller too, they might wither into mounds of unmoving flesh and then we can all move again." Lucy noted.

"Not at least for another year, if let's say they don't get their teeth into anybody." If they decayed enough, they would become immobile for them to chase anybody.

The Inflicted were watching the walls, looking for a weakness, a point of entry for them to feast.

They wouldn't though, Fairy Tail, the guards, and public servants within the walls made sure that everything was protected to the best of their ability.

"And soon it will be over."

There was no way to know how it had started, to know where it first came from. Did they rise from the grave? Was it some virus? How - The question asked by everyone.

But since the classical ' _outbreak_ ' that took Fiore by storm, no other country was sending out rescue ships; not wanting to risk it themselves.

"We can all hope so. Imagine, having to take down these walls again? Imagine having things back to how they use to be?" Looking out wistfully.

"It's only been one year, Natsu." Not looking at each other, they counted twelve below them. They were nonthreatening for now. One tried to climb the wall, making it only a few feet before its feet slipped out from under it and fell.

They couldn't get through the wall; it was too thick and high. They were safe.

"Can you deny that it feels longer?" This time his onyx eyes looked at her, his pink hair seemed darker from the setting sun, his skin even more bronze from watching the walls from above in the heated sun – a job he volunteered to do more then he should. It wasn't like they were running short of people.

He looked at his partner, his best friend.

"I agree. But time is time, and it's only been a year. And even when the Inflicted can no longer move, would we take down the walls? We have no clue of the origins of how it started. There is still a chance it can all re-happen again. We could need these walls to stay."

Natsu puzzled it over, "You're right. But that doesn't mean we can't miss a time when things were like they use to be."

"Everyone misses it. It was a time we will never understand how much we took it for granted."

"We know now." There was an edge to his voice, Lucy knew it well.

"You think you should be out there looking for Igneel. You think that if you used you time more wisely before the walls were up and searched for your father you would have found him by now." She knew exactly what her friend was thinking.

Natsu stared off into the dying light.

The sun dipped lower behind the mountains, the sky turning to a dark blue casting, a more sinister look into the night, more sinister than it should have been. Slowly along the sides of the walls, people were lighting their torches, one by one.

You could faintly see the other side of the wall on the opposite side of the city lighting the own lights, illuminating a light grey smudge.

When it was time to return home the guards appeared, nodding in grim greeting as they took their stations at the wall relieving Natsu and Lucy from their duty.

They walked in silence. Before the world turned into a disaster two days never looked the same but now it often seemed to blend into one. Lucy missed the time when she saw men in fishing boats down the cannel. The lights on the street lit with real power. The fussiness of people when they bustled past in their normal lives.

When they arrived at the guild that was dimly lit, they chose a table that held more quietness from the guild. Magic infused objects were used a lot less nowadays. A discovery was made that magic, or magical objects attracted the Inflicted. Soon, and very quickly they were banned. For all Mages, for all Wizards in Fiore, this was a struggle. Once magic was a part of you, it will always be there. Using up the last drop of magic would ensue death. It is a touchy time. The guild reverted to using candles then magical lights, hence, the dim golden glow.

Their Nakama grinned in greeting as they passed. The guild wasn't as full as it used to be, with the shifts and the labour that was now required from the town, it still invoked happy memories and a content feeling among the Mages.

Lisanna slide onto a chair between the two mages, "We need to smile the most in times like these."

Natsu's lips twitched upwards revealing a small toothy grin. "Who says I'm not smiling?" Happy had followed over with Lisanna, having spent the day at the Guild. The blue feline was often with Natsu but without the ability to fly (as that uses magic) couldn't be of much assistance on the wall. The Exceed flew into Natsu's chest.

"Happy!" grinned the teen, scratching behind his friend's ears.

As Lisanna and Lucy caught up on each other's lives Natsu's mind wandered … travelling outside the building and into the open world. Lucy was right earlier about Igneel, how he had lost the time to find his adoptive father. As their isolation stretched into the unforeseeable future the weight in his chest grew heavier.

The ache to go out into the wilderness was almost physically painful.

Natsu was pulled back into reality when the voices of his friends kept calling to him, Lisanna squeezed his bicep gently. Natsu looked at it briefly and up to Lisanna's eyes. "I have to go and help Mira, but I'll see you later. I will be stationed on the North Wall this week mostly, try and see me k'ay?"

Before he had the chance to reply she flounced away.

Lucy said nothing but a small crease sat in her forehead as her eyes followed the take-over mage.

* * *

When the full blanket of the night sky shined down at them Lucy called goodnight to her fellow guild mates and made her way home.

Just like Natsu there were people in the outside world Lucy craved to hear from. She hadn't heard anything from her father when the Walls were put up. Visiting and sending letters now were near impossible, and if it was done – because you needed Magic – it was only done by officials at necessary times, communicating using Lacrima.

And her Spirits, she had only seen them all a handful of times and half of that secretly, scared of them being caught in Earthland. They were her family, and sometimes the only way to seek comfort from them was holding their key and feeling the warmth of gold and magic in her hand responding back.

What a world they were in now. It was a mixture of a war and pandemic. It was an apocalypse.

When the celestial mage was settled in bed, she heard the knowing sound of feet landing on the windowsill. Lucy didn't say anything as he moved into her room, celestial mage feigning sleep. The Dragon Slayer lost his house on the outskirts of the city.

And being Team Natsu and being that Natsu already self-invites himself to her house, it was a natural decision that Natsu and Happy would move in with the key-mage.

On one rule, they don't sleep in her bed.

But sometimes Lucy still woke to familiar feeling of warmth along her body and deep snores in her ear. Some battles you can't win. But can be fought with a Lucy-Kick.

Natsu slept on the pull-out couch on the opposite wall. Dropping his vest on the ground along with his trousers, he was almost naked save for the fire flamed boxers.

Heat flushed to her cheeks. He was her friend, but Lucy couldn't ignore how otherworldly handsome he was. How subtle unhuman he was to the naked eye – all the Dragon Slayers were. Just how the canines were that touch too sharp, their skin near unbreakable, how their eyes turned to slits in the heights of emotions. The Dragon Slayers were predators by nature with their sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight.

But Natsu was something more. He was perfectly fit and proportionate, tanned and edged. Spiky pink hair and deep fathomless onyx eyes. There was something in him that scent Lucy's hormones crazy.

Squeezing her eyes shut pushing out the less then decent thoughts of her comrade, she willed herself to sleep.

"Night Luce …" Natsu whispered into the darkness, hearing her uneven heartbeat.

Flicking her eyes back to her friend who was vaguely seen under his blanket, "Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

Lucy peaked down from the wall to the moving individuals of decaying flesh, all snarls and teeth. These were older ones. You could tell by the pigment of their skin where it was grey, and how the skin seemed to hang loose. The state of the clothing: tattered and faded like clothes that had been left to dry in the sun for weeks at a time. Small indications like this.

One stood eerily still gazing back at Lucy, watching as she patrolled the walls. For fun in the early days when humour could be found on the wall, the boys would drop bricks from above aiming to hit them. It angered them, as if they felt indignation for their brethren. Lucy didn't understand or know what they knew or what they were fully capable of, truthfully, no one did. They could learn from you, observe and copy.

This further added to the creepy mystery of the Inflicted.

Just now, Lucy took a strong stance and stood sideways. One below copied her. Lucy marched forward with straight legs like a toy robot, and the same one below her mimicked. Striking a hand in the air, she waited for it to follow suit, and like she expected the Inflicted to it did.

The Writer in her was full of curiosity, trying to learn and understand. Dropping her arm to her side Lucy stepped back out of sight.

"Jeeze, these things are creepy …." She muttered. The rest of her shift was short and uneventful.

When Lucy returned to the Guild, she found Team Natsu around a table buzzing with excitement. In fact, everyone was. A hum in the atmosphere made Lucy giddy.

Her teammates turned to her excitedly.

Erza's voice was controlled, stoic as always. Her eyes glittered. "There has been a new job posting coming for Fairy Tail. Master has shared no details with us yet, but Mira has informed us that she may have heard that the Council mentioning something about needing assistance."

Gray smirked, "Mirajane's information and gossip is more than often correct. And Mira is master's informal assistant, she would hear more private knowledge related to the council then we would."

Lucy let the news sink in. Council was contacting Fairy Tail - Council needed assistance, from Fairy Tail – needing assistance meant physical travel. And that meant leaving the city.

Something no one had done in over year unless it was official business. But that had never extended to Fairy Tail until now.

"We might leave the city?"

Natsu carefully watched Lucy's face gauging her reaction.

They news ran a thrill down Lucy's spine.

"Finally! I have been couped up here too long!" The Fire Mage bounced on his feet. "Being stuck behind these walls have killed me – "

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to how Lucy feels being couped up with you in her little town house. I would have smothered you with a pillow by now."

Smashing his fist together small flicks of flame just danced over his skin. "You want a fight Ice freak? Missed a good pummelling from me this year?"

"Natsu!" Growled Erza, leaning over to table at eye level with the pyromaniac. "Extinguish yourself before I do it for you."

Immediately realising the force of habit, the flames disappeared.

"So," the writer pushed the topic. "When dose this get announced to us?"

It was at this moment Lisanna had overheard and moved to their table. "You have heard the news too?" she gushed. "Mirajane said the Master is out at the moment but when he is back, master will tell us."

Erza nodded.

"Good, I hope the old geezer gets back soon – Where the hell did my coat go?" the Ice mage sighed, looking for his wayward clothing. Somewhere in the Guild you could find Juvia tentatively holding the coat to her chest.

Lisanna stifled a giggle. "It's so good to know that some things never changed in Earthland, Gray." Lifting her head to Natsu, "Their just too precious to miss." Lucy's eyes watched as the blue-eyed mage looked wistfully at her childhood friend.

Lucy put full focus to stop her eyebrow from twitching.

The leader of Team Natsu excused herself. Erza moved to the bar and ordered a Strawberry cheesecake. Gray sat beside her, "Should I comment on that thing from before?"

The reequip mage smiled inwardly. Erza too had noticed the knowing touches Lisanna lingered on Natsu, they were slight, but as a fellow woman they did not go undetected and it seems Gray noticed it too. "Gray, go find your pants or I'll dress you myself."

Gulping, he vanished the next moment.

Erza looked back over at Lucy studying her expression, it gave away nothing if Lucy hadn't shown she was putting true effort into pretending she didn't see Lisanna's gliding hand run up Natsu's arm.

Even during an apocalypse teen love and drama could not go unmissed.

* * *

When Master had appeared, it was night. Looking tired and weary.

"Gramps!" yelled Natsu.

Everyone turned to see the Makarov in the doorway, steadily moving through the guild.

Makarov didn't say anything back. He stopped by Team Natsu's table, a distant look in his eye. "I need to speak to all of you in my office."

The Guild went silent, a tightening feeling coiling low in their belly. A heavy feeling falling into the air.

Staring at each other, curious and worried, they stood up and followed. The Guilds eyes heavily on them as they disappeared upstairs and behind wooden doors.

Master looked at them, anguish and tiredness spoke volumes in his features, looking like a very overworked man.

"Children, I need something from all of you. Take a seat." Waving a hand in front of his desk. "I need a favour that may be too big from you."

They continued to stare. "What is this about, Master?" Erza asked.

"The King needs assistance to travel between cities. This hasn't happened before, but with the progress of the country becoming safe it looks like longer travel is doable. With there being smaller and less attacks throughout the country the King feels with the right protection he can move safely. He's coming to all major cities to inspect the Kingdom himself."

When no one said anything, Makarov continued.

"But he will have with him his own small army to escort him, but for extra safety he wants people from Fairy Tail. And you are my strongest team."

Natsu grinned, "Sounds like the perfect job. You can count on us Gramps!"

"We will not fail you or our King." Nodded the reequip mage.

Makarov twisted his hands together, the worst of what he had to say hadn't been said yet. Lucy innately knew.

"There is one other thing. Natsu needs to stay here."

Lucy's face paled, as did her comrades.

"G-gramps! You can't do that to us, this is my team! My name is literally the name of the team. I travel with them; I won't stay behind." His voice deepened darkly; eyes turned to slits. Skin stretched tight over his face.

"As much as I disagree with shits for brains here, Natsu is right, we are a team, and we travel together." The ice-mage shoved his hands in his pockets, his words definite.

"What would be the reasons for Natsu staying behind?" Titania's mind waited for a response to reason with. To give rational logic to defend her friends place in their expedition.

"Erza," the small man only looked more tired, and neither pleased with his own choice. "Natsu is Magnolia's biggest defence. He is needed more here than out there. All the Dragon Slayers – especially Wendy – is to stay in the city."

Titania stood up. "Freed has put runes around the town to know if a hoard is coming this way from a mile off, the town will have enough time to go underground if need be, and Fairy Tail is the best defence. Everyone together. Not solely three Dragon Slayers."

"Gramps I'm going."

Makarov grew in size warningly. "You could put your team in danger. Your magic is too powerful, and I'm worried you will be a beacon to the Inflicted out there. One surge of power from your magic could bring a whole horde down on you, your team, and the King."

Natsu's eyes glanced at Lucy, but she was deep in concentration. Hairs prickling along her arms she knew without looking that Natsu was watching her.

Lucy nodded understandingly, "When do we leave?"

"At first light tomorrow, it's never safe to travel at night. We have gotten a carriage ready for you. Will you be ready to go?"

Erza and Gray nodded solemnly.

"I just need to grab a few things, but essentially, yes."

"Good, go. Prepare your things and say your goodbyes." There was sadness in his eyes, and Lucy knew it pained him to say those things.

* * *

When the news hit their Nakama there was a swirl of emotions.

_"The King thinks the country is safer I wonder if that means we will open the walls again one day …"_

_"They're the strongest Team, if anyone can be counted on to return its them."_

_"We need to celebrate before they go."_

But Team Natsu's emotions were more indifferent then their Nakama.

There was a small celebration, but the blonde mage couldn't find herself able to enjoy it. Natsu was uncommonly quiet.

Natsu and Lucy walked home pressed shoulder to shoulder.

"I can't believe that he wants me to stay. It might not be safe enough out there; I can't just stay here and twitch my thumbs-"

"I know Natsu, but this will safer than you give it credit for. We have elite guards with us and our experience out in the field is more than enough for us to come back safely. If we can take down scheming Dark Mage's we can take care of some decaying infected."

A deep breath shuddered out of him. They arrived home.

"I-I Just don't want you to go." Looking down at his feet, Lucy moved closer linking her arms around his back, and buried her face in his scarf. Lucy welcomed the warmth his body radiated. "We have never done a mission apart."

After a shower and a change of clothes, Lucy found the pinkette sitting on her bed holding up the blanket for her. They spoke without words. The other one's presence was all that was needed. Lucy curled herself into position and Natsu dropped the blanket on top of her and settled behind her.

Heat spread across the writer's face.

It was interesting how a man and a woman's body could fit together, thought Natsu. They had never laid like this before, not through all their missions or the times Lucy woke to Natsu sleeping peacefully in her bed.

This felt more intimate, even though a blanket divided them.

Lucy inhaled Natsu's scent, trying to imprint it to her mind. Taking in the abnormal warmth his body provided her, the way that tension diminished in her body when he was around.

"I can sneak out after you all leave and follow you."

"That won't last long."

"I can't let my family go without me."

"Maybe with you here we will have extra reason to come back, to make sure we all arrive safely."

"How will I know if you're safe?"

Lucy thought about this. There was no way to communicate with Natsu without magic.

"You will need to trust in me."

The Dragon Slayer squeezed Lucy against him. His head resting just above hers, his arm sliding below her head as if the closer he pulled her towards him he could protect her wherever she went. The smell of Lucy was intoxicating. Her scent was unique, lime, coconut and sultry.

"I trust you."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who enjoys this new Fairy Tail story. Give some encouragement in the comments if you want to see more.**


	2. At First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who follow and like this story! I really want you to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy bringing it to life. Your support is wonderful and apricated.  
> Also, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope this year is more fruitful then the last for each of you.

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I won this story._

Chapter 2: At First Light

Sleep didn’t come easy for either of them.

Both trying to find solace in each other’s presence, but even with it, sleep was restless. And no matter how they borrowed into one another it wasn’t enough to scare away the dark thoughts that hallowed out their subconscious minds. The _ifs, buts,_ and _maybe’s_ that something will change and will wake to only remember a bad dream.

When Lucy slept, the blonde remembered the days before the wall grew around them in a protective embrace. The openness of wilderness and oblivion. The beauty of open fields, small town, long winding roads … and now, the thought of being in an open space and so bare and exposed sent a spike of fear down her spin. Towns were threats, death hiding around a corner or winding path. The uncertainty to explore and investigate churned her insides.

No one knew when the _Outbreak_ started, but once it begun to spread the infection was ravenous amongst a dense population. It was a rumour at the beginning. Starting somewhere faraway and insignificant like a bad folktale, told like a campfire story to small children had grown into a powerful nightmare. It had taken small towns and villages. The disease had begun to take on larger cities before defences were put in places.

Everyone fought them. Mages as their best defence and quickly their worst when they realised how magic attracted them. Lucy visualises Magic like it’s a lightbulb. The more power it had, the brighter it was, the more flesh-eating moths were drawn to it.

When Natsu dreamt. He remembers his adoptive father, somewhere far and safe. Maybe on top of a high mountain that hid in the clouds. He thought of Lucy, far away and out of reach his reach. She was like a phantom limb that was no longer at his side.

When dawn was close to breaking over the sky, the dragon slayer carefully untangled himself from his companion and lifted slowly off the bed. Eyeing Lucy carefully, the pinkette listened to steadiness of her breathing.

 _Yes, she is still asleep_. He thought. Moving around the room, he pulled his vest on and left the apartment. Light on the verge of bleeding over the sky, he jumped from the window.

When Lucy woke, she was alone. Patting besides her she felt the residual warmth leaving the bed. Blaringly, Lucy looked around.

“Natsu?”

Silence was stiff in the room.

Wordlessly, Lucy moved around the room and grabbed her mission go-bag that was now stuck far under the bed. A pang of pain beat in her chest.

Lucy turned to look at her room. It looked alien at this time, unfamiliar. Lucy made her way to the Guild. The soft tumble of water in the cannel was comforting as it guided her to towards Fairy Tail. Erza, Gray, Master, and Mirajane all stood out front of the Guild.

Gray grinned at her arrival, “I’m surprised you made it here, Lucy. I honestly thought Natsu would have tried to trap you inside your house like Rapunzel.”

“Of course, Natsu being a dragon would want to protect his treasure.” Erza smirked as Lucy’s face grew red.

Mira played coy; a slender finger pressed to her lower lip. “That would make some great role play!”

“Guys!”

Laughing at her expense Lucy huffed and looked away, her cheeks growing red.

“What are we waiting for?”

“The horse drawn carriage to arrive at the gates – magical vehicles are out. Something I’m sure squinty eyes won’t miss.” The ice-mage studied her, taking in her rumpled appearance. Freshly rolled out of bed.

The Take-over mage stepped towards Lucy, reaching to adjust the younger mages scarf around her neck. Lowly she spoke. “Natsu is in the Guild, I don’t think he wants to miss you leaving.” Without elaborating she stepped back into her former spot.

“Huh?” But Mira’s eyes only twinkled back. “I’ll be right back guys.” And darted in the Guild.

Inside Natsu was just a few feet behind the door. Immediately Lucy smacked him in the shoulder.

“Why did you leave me?” she hissed, smacking him again. “I thought you weren’t going to say goodbye to me.”

“Ow! A little uncalled for don’t ya think? No need to smack. I had to do something.” Lucy just noticed he was gently protecting something under his vest.

“I woke up alone what did you think I was going to think?”

His lips twitched upwards. “Have some faith in me.”

Crossing her arms, she eyed his chest. “What have you got there?”

"I have something," Pulling out one small Lacrima he handed it to Lucy, it wasn't as good as the bigger versions, so the quality lacked more then he would have liked, but it was the best he could find.

Lucy gasped, "These could get you in trouble, Natsu!" she didn't sound mad, but impressed, "No one is allowed Lacrima's anymore, magic items in use attract the Inflicted."

Natsu nodded, "I have two. One for you, and one for me. This way I can know if everyone is okay, and you can call me if you ever need help. Promise me that."

"I promise. Where did you find some? Have you been hiding some in secret?"

Natsu smirked, "Mira has been hiding some in the guild. Remember when the outbreak started and the guards had been ordered to take away anything that had magic, because they realized it attracted the Inflicted? Well, Mira managed to hide some from them, for reasons like this."

"That's smart of her," Lucy said in awe. Lucy almost lost her keys that day as well, since it was external sense of magic, it could be physically taken off her. Lucy had to appeal to keep them to the small city council. Lucy had never been so envious of body-holder magic in life, people who had magic internally.

"But these are cheap ones. So, don't use it unless you really have to. Your Lacrima can only call mine and the guild. So, someone will always be there to answer your call."

Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes, and she leaned forward and embraced Natsu in a hug, thanking Mavis for the friends she had.

"We should head to the gates." Natsu looked at her sternly, his jaw clenched, it was an effort to restrain himself. From what he wasn't sure.

Lucy understood why Natsu had to give them to her out of sight. Not because of their guildmates, but from watchful civilian eyes.

Makarov nodded to the two approaching figures, a knowing look in his eye. Mira had told him what she did, and was glad she had done it, too. "Are you ready Lucy?"

Lucy didn't nod but gave a small smile. It was the best he would get.

Natsu looked at Lucy, grabbed her around the shoulders and brought in for another hug, for all her knew this could be the last one they could share for some time. "Remember what I said."

Lucy nodded, "Please have it with you at all times."

"I'll have it with me always."

Breaking away from each other Lucy ignored the side-eyes she was getting. Smug looks she called them, like they knew something she didn’t. They headed for the gates.

Gray fell into stride with Natsu just behind the group. “Didn’t think of nailing the door shut and baring the windows?”

“What do you mean?”

The Ice-maker glanced over. “To keep Lucy here, instead of out there in the dangerous world. Be her shinning white dragon –“

“You’re not even making sense right now, did you trip over and hit your head?”

“Oh, you’re not that dense. This must be hard for you, staying behind, especially when Lucy is doing this without you.”

Natsu stopped walking. Gray knew he hit a mark and stopped to face his male rival.

“It kills that I can’t be out there, I want to be out there. But if I am out there, and my magic brings down a horde on everyone …” his words drew lower. “I can’t just do that.”

For the first time Gray realised Natsu was trying to be sensible. Trying to think about the consequences. He had to admit, he was surprised Natsu had submitted so fast to Master yesterday. He was dubious the Fire Mage actually intended to stay behind.

Natsu continued. “And Lucy doesn’t need me to feel safe. She’s strong, and she has you guys. That’s the best I could ask for.”

Gray felt a twinge of guilt for goading his rival.

“I suppose your right. Just make sure we can return to an intact city, please. The walls took long enough to build the first time.”

The Salamander gave his signature grin. “No promises!”

The carriage sat in front of closed Gate.

“Well children, this is the end of the line. And I need you all to promise me to be on your best behaviour – and I’m not saying that because you represent the guild, or because a King asked for you to all escort him around the country. I’m asking you as grandfather who wants to see all of his children to come home in one piece. We are lucky we haven’t lost any of our own to the Inflicted and I don’t want to start today. Be safe and look out for one another. You are Nakama.”

Despite his small statute his feelings reached them all, touching them deeply. He was never just a Master to them. This was family, and family look after one another.

Erza face softened, “I promise you that we will all come back safely. We won’t fail you.”

“I have to come back, who else is going to make sure Natsu doesn’t cause too much trouble –“Gray promised, lightening the mood.

“Hey!” Natsu snipped back.

Master chuckled. “But you are also my brats so trying not to destroy anything … too much.”

Mirajane pulled the young writer into her embrace, “I’ll keep an eye on Natsu while your away. I give you my word.” Pulling back slightly, Lucy wished she had a sister like Mirajane growing up who radiated a sense of comfort and safety.

“Don’t let him burn now my house while I’m gone!”

“I can hear you two …” Natsu huffed.

They broke away and settled into the carriage. Gramps, Master, and Mirajane waiting for the carriage to depart. When it took off to a gentle start all the mages stomachs launched and tightened. Their first year outside the walls and all felt equally unprepared for their expedition.

* * *

The carriage sped off as fast as the horses would take them. The front of the carriage, which was usually out in the open for the driver, had a built wall around the front, protecting the driver from the elements of nature, and the Inflicted.

It started in silence, as if their words would float out of the carriage, along the glades and into the ears of their enemies. The curtains pulled back and let the small windows draw in the sunlight. The only sound that resonated was the gallop of the horse’s hooves on the fresh earth.

The horses sped across the open country. They avoided any signs of populations. The small travelling bag at her feet, Lucy pulled out a thick woolly shawl Aries had made for Lucy the year before for her birthday, and wrapped the Lacrima ball inside, not wanting the rattling of the carriage to shatter it.

Erza and Gray spied the Lacrima considerately but said nothing.

Watching the scenery, the blonde released a sigh when they hit a soft grass area. The carriage stopped bumping and jerking around and smoothed out to a gentle ride. They were on a glad, Lucy realised. A long grassy area with no trees in their path.

With Mother Nature's tree line pushed back, thoughts of Inflicted jumping out from the shadows and latching onto the vehicle eased. Realising quickly that there was a drag to the carriage, Lucy slide open the window between herself and the driver, looking in front of them. There were two horses pulling the carriage.

The driver turned to look at her, "The ground seems to be softer here. The path here has been unused for a very long time. It must have rained earlier, too, it all feels soggy." The blades of grass were high and wild, the small gas light that was in the front gave little foresight in front of them.

Swallowing saliva, the celestial summoner, looked at the tree line, waiting for that spring of a body to leap out and chase them.

Lucy’s anxiety showed through no matter how she tried to smooth out her features. By opposite Gray and Erza looked stoic but alert. Leaned back in the spots, their eyes watchful through their respective windows in ease. They weren’t afraid of the dead. Without magic they were equally capable of standing their own.

Celestial summoners own keys and Fleuve d'étoiles whip hanged useless from her hip.

"Will we have to stop for the horses?" How long was their running duration?

"Soon. Maybe, I don't know … I'm not actually a professional coachman or whatever. I was just paid a shit load of money to do this by some council member."

 _It must be hard to find someone will to transport them, to brave the Inflicted._ Gray thought.

Out of silence, Lucy spoke. "How much more active are the Inflicted at night?"

“Well,” begun Erza. “based on our knowledge, they do appear to be more active at night but it’s hard getting concrete evidence on them. They all seems to have different degrees of intellect and behaviours. Some can speak- _ish_. Some can observe and learn habits …”

Lucy thought of the one that had mimicked her yesterday while she patrolled. 

"They fall into, like a, hyper-frenzy sort of thing. In the day, they are calmer. It's weird. And fucking creepy." Gray said, “My personal experience was earlier on, before they were this massive revelation, on a mission and came across some at night. They saw me and went berserk and the more magic I used to finish them off the crazier the others had become. I wish I had known then that Magic was a trigger.”

Gray’s words sent a chill down her spine. Outside, Lucy watched the world begin to go dark. Her clothes weren't enough to keep her warm. The cold latched onto her skin with icy fingers.

Lucy pulled on a thicker jumper she had rolled up in her bag.

“I bet you wished Natsu was here.” The ice-mage smiled at the petite mage, “I’m sure he would be helpful right now.”

Lucy levelled her eyes to Gray. “I wonder how Juvia is surviving without you, probably stalking this carriage right now to make sure her _beloved_ Gray-sama is well and alive.” She taunted back.

Gray squinted back, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

 _At least she didn’t deny that she wished he were her_ e. Gray inwardly grinned. It was hard watching the two pine over each other without anything coming from it.

The carriage seemed to go even slower, dragged down by the ground. "Crap!" Hissed the driver. Lucy leaned into the front of the carriage, looking ahead for a sign, a body, something with a snarling mouth.

"What is it?" Tongue like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth, and air like sawdust filling her lungs constricted her breath.

"It must have rained here recently, or more likely, flooded! Wait, look over there! A river! Curse this land, it must have flooded! The ground is almost too soft to drive through. We're sitting ducks if we don't get out of here!"

Heart thumping dangerously in her chest, Lucy put herself on patrol from the inside of the carriage, glancing out every window fretfully – as if she hadn't been doing that already.

The horses continued to pull the carriage, whining as they did so.

Travelling across the glad, it was agonisingly slow. The ground got mushier and not harder. The land in front of them seemed to stretch with no ending.

* * *

Natsu sat at the Guild. The night was still early but he couldn’t return to the house on Strawberry Street, not without his friend. It was too empty of a space to fill on his own.

The Guild was always full. There was always laughter. And it was home.

“Natsu,” Chirped Happy. “Has Lucy called?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you think will call us soon?”

To Natsu’s knowledge Lucy had never directly fought them herself.

“She will eventually, Happy.”

Happy still restlessly nibbled on the bones of a fish. The blue feline was stress eating down to the bone.

But the fire mages brow furrowed. In his pocket the small Lacrima was hidden, the weight of it calling to him to pick it up and call his team. But doing so could put them in mortal danger if it signalled attention towards them.

At the bar, Lisanna sat talking with her older sister, a glum expression on her face.

“I don’t know what else will work between those two, Mirajane! I’ve tried locking them in a room together by ‘accident’, I’ve inquired about who their interested in while their hanging out together, I’ve tried to set Lucy up on dates to make _Natsu_ jealous …”

The oldest Take-over mage smiled kindly.

“They’ll realise their feelings sooner or later. If one of them doesn’t show some bigger intentions soon even I may give up the fantasy of the two of them together … but we just need to wait out this time.”

“And now I’m trying to make Lucy jealous! The biggest reaction I’ve gotten is teeth grating and irritated eyebrow twitching.” Clearly frustrated, “Admittedly, its better then the next-to-nothing reactions Natsu has given.”

Cana sat nearby listening, grinning mischievously. “Oh, my little innocent one. Rubbing up on Natsu isn’t going to cause Lucy to break. A will of steel in that fiery little heiress. I think you need a new angle.”

Both sisters paused to stare at the resident drunk.

“Have suggestions, Alberona?” huffed Lisanna.

“I have a few. Simple to devious ideas. Are you willing to participate?”

Their gleaming eyes and pleased smiles were their answer.

* * *

“We can’t continue on this path.” Erza surveyed the land and more importantly the earth. The long grass acted as weeds in the soft ground, tangling in the wheels, and slowing the carriage down. “We’re in more danger here. My map shows that if we take the right at the fork ahead we will near a town.”

“We c-can’t do that!” Sputtered the coachman. “We’re meant to avoid towns!”

The S-class mage nodded. “I understand your concern. But I am concerned that if we get bogged overnight in a recluse location, we will be in more harms way then speedily passing a town.”

Gray and Lucy looked at each other uncertainly.

“But I believe this will be the better action. We won’t stop. And by morning, we will be close to the meeting point where the Kings guards will escort us the rest of the way to the capital.”

The coachman weighed the two options in his head. But between the dead and the formidable woman behind him, the choice was made for him. “Fine! But if anything goes wrong –“

“Shut up and drive.” Gray snapped, glaring frostily at the driver.

Snapping the reigns, the horses picked up speed and headed for the town. And in no time they seemed to arrive, all sitting rigidly in their seats.

There was a small tap on the wall between them, the coachman didn't look back to see her. "Where coming to town. Be on your guard." He didn't say anything else.

The whole way towards the town, Lucy leaned forward in her seat. Sure enough, after a little amount of time, silhouettes of building came into view. Different shades of blackness against the night sky. There was one beautiful thing Lucy found solace in the decaying nation: Stars.

The sky held more then she had ever remembered seeing. Even away from Magnolia, there seemed to be that little bit more. No lights to take away the vibrancy that the Milky way held.

"Seems …." Looking for any light sources, "Abandoned." She muttered, looking out her own window now. Checking the doors on either side of her were locked, Lucy drew the curtains almost closed, leaving a small gap in them to peak out.

Gray snuffed the small oil light out in the carriage, and routinely watched between both windows. Erza who kept at least one sword on her in the physical world gripped tightly at the hilt. She made not a sound,

The driver drifted around the edges of the town, not wanting to run into any life … or the lack of it. The sound of crickets and frogs were vaguely distinctive in the abandoned town. It was a small town, and there was no wall around it. Nothing to shield them from the dangerous infection. The people here had either escaped, or worse, turned.

The ground was harder here, thankfully, and were able to move swiftly. Even the horses were quiet.

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy fingered her keys, moving her hands around their familiar shapes. They felt warm. They were aware of her feelings, her stress.

The last time Lucy had called a spirit out, it had been Loke, explaining what was happening. The day after she almost lost her keys. Loke had understood the dangers of Lucy calling them out, and passed on the message to the other spirits. Not one had come out on their own magic. Though that was relieving, it meant they were all safe. But it was saddening.

And there was the first sign they were not alone in this town.

An unhuman screech ripped through the air.

The high-pitched wail begun a choir of others. This town was far from abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hours to write and seconds to write a review!
> 
> I wanted to reveal early in the story that Lisanna is not a dating candidate for Natsu in this story. And I don’t want to project a ‘Evil Lisanna Narrative’ on her either, especially when she is so kind spirited character. But I want to present Lisanna as a pro Nalu supporter instead. As I want to avoid bashing of her character.  
> Ideally a slow burn so buckle in people.  
> And thank you to reviewers! I loved reading them, they warm my little heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> So, I originally wrote this story a few years ago. When I first started writing this story, I had no idea what my plot was going to be. The beginning, middle, and end of this was not planned. I just had a strong desire to write it when I couldn't find my own Fairy Tail Zombie apocalypse AU on the internet. So, I told myself to write it, and the more I thought of it the more convinced I was onto something (A strong desire to finish a story that is.
> 
> And then it went stagnant for a few years. My bad.
> 
> I have slowly I returned to the Fandom. And with the plot, beginning, middle, and end in my mind.
> 
> I hope this story can satisfy you.
> 
> Hours to write and seconds to review to make a writer happy.


End file.
